powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gattime
'Gattime '''is the 17th episode of Power Rangers Coaster Force. It features the debut of Coaster Force Ultrazord. Plot An annual campus festival has arrived, The Week of Color. During this period, the university celebrates diversity with food trucks, events supported by groups on campus, and more late night activities. Jezella wishes to join in their fun, but Vladsmir doesn't want it to go without causing a little scene to help him ignite the moonstones. She ends up taking a small stuffed animal, a red bull with her. When the sun rises, so does Red Bull. The androids are quick to respond, but he is a quick one. They chase him to a China shop, and get him cornered. Jezella shows up and Red Bull returns to his stuffed animal form. In class, Peter and Seamus are learning a new math skill when Stella shows up. She whispers what has happened and that the Bull may need a stronger force to defeat it. Teddy goes to Charles' office and sees the Ultrazord plans for the first time, after finding a new drive tire in the China Shop. At sunset, Red Bull rampages again, and the rangers are there to meet him. They get him cornered and he is destroyed. However, when they see in the trees, Jezella is eating a death plum and has banter with them, and grows Red Bull. The rangers form the Ultazord and defeat Red Bull, after initially forming only their respective robos. Cast Rangers and Ally * Teddy Winslow (CF Red) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Seamus Decker (CF Yellow) * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Stella/Steel Force (CF Crimson) * Takshiel/Excalibur (CF Navy) * Charles Lashing The Stradun * Taika Waititi-Count Vladsmir * Kosarin * Maya LeClark-Jezella * Red Bull Ranger Powers Firehawk: Coaster Train (wing), Engine Rifle (Outlaw Clash), Firehawk Zord, Biometric Armor, Transformation Jet Blade Millennium Force: Ignition (default), Dolphin Zord, Techno Armor Furry 325: Ignition (default), Sting Blade (Venom Clash), Python Zord, Exoskeleton Railbalzer: Coaster Train (mono-cast), Storm Zord Ghost Rider: Coaster Train (GCI), Engine Rifle (Outlaw Clash), Outlaw Zord, Pig Skin Armor Steel Force: Ignition, Phantom Bow (Outlaw Clash), Dragon Zord, Phantom Armor Excalibur: Ignition, Mystico Armor, Mach Zord, Transformation Jet Blade Errors ''to be added Notes * This episode's title comes from the announcement that has to be made to form the Ultrazord "Jet Gattime," which is a play off the gattai announcement in Himitsuranger "Jet Gattai, Five Dimension", "Jet gattai, Ryo Dimension," "Jet Gattai, Kujira Dimension", "Jet Gattai, Titan Dimension," and "Super Jet Dimension." * September is Hispanic Heritage Month, thus it is a fitting month to air an episode with a similar background * First time only the Engine Rifles and the Phantom Bow defeat a monster * Only the royal family of Stadow appear in this episode, plus the monster Red Bull See Also * Mid Course! A More Perfect Union-Sentai Counterpart (fight footage) from Himitsuranger Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Lemurseighteen